


Junk

by Sinistretoile



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Arguing, Big surprise, F/M, Fear Play, Fight Sex, Fights, Fucking, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Ransom is an asshole, Rough Sex, Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Ransom loses his temper. She makes a point but things escalate.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Original Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Junk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryBaby14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/gifts).



> This idea was inspired by a post my Tumblr friend sherrybaby14 received. I finally got it written after several months.

“Ransom, you’re being ridiculous.”  
“Am I?”  
“You don’t have to shout at me.”  
“I’m not shouting.”  
“Ran, please, just calm down.” She laid her hands on his forearm and he jerked away as if she’d burnt him with a look of disgust at her touch.  
He shifted his body closer and stuck his finger in her face. “Don’t you fucking tell me to calm down.” She swallowed and bit her bottom lip. She hadn’t seen him this angry since he got out of prison. (After serving his very short sentence.)  
“Ran, please-”  
He abruptly grabbed her chin and made her flinch. “If you finish that sentence with ‘calm down’, we’re through.” He clenched his jaw, his grip on her growing tighter and more painful. She didn’t speak. “Finish. The. Sentence.”  
“Ransom, please, listen to me. We’ll handle it.” She could feel and see her hands trembling as she laid them on his wrist. His hand moved to her throat.  
“We?”  
“Yes, we. I’ve been with you since the trial. I’m not leaving now.”  
He pulled her closer by the grip on her throat. All the rage left him, as if a plug had been pulled. The tension in his hand eased but his grip didn’t. He caressed her jaw with his thumb. “I’m sorry...it’s just...you’re all I have. And I know...I know I shouldn’t get that way with you. I just get so angry. And being in this house...it dredges it all up.”  
Ransom kissed her, taking her by surprise. She leaned into him, sensing he needed the comfort of her body. When the kiss broke, she combed her fingers through his fluffy, yet expertly groomed blonde hair.  
“I’m sorry.” His lips murmured against the side of her mouth. “Do you forgive me?”  
“Of course, baby.” She turned slightly to kiss him chastely. He smiled, easing his hand from around her neck. His fingertips trailed down over her collarbone and the hollow of her neck. The sweater felt soft as his fingers continued their path down her sternum, between her breasts. “How about you relax and I’ll fix you a cup of tea?”  
He shook his head. “Fuck the tea. See if there’s any beer anywhere.” She nodded then laid her hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back toward one of the couches in the god awful, gaudy den. He allowed her to urge him back to the couch then dropped when she pushed slightly harder.  
“Wait right here.” Ransom shoved his hands through his hair, letting out a shaking breath. She was thankful she’d come. Marta was allowing the family to remove some of Harlan’s belongings. He’d already assaulted her with one of the fake knives in that horrid wheel.  
“Everything ok in there?” Marta peeked her head out into the hall at the sound of the polished wooden floorboard creaking. She’d heard Ransom shouting no doubt.  
She shrugged. “He’s upset.”  
“He’s an asshole.”  
“You’re not wrong.” Marta blinked then both women laughed. “Do you have beer or anything?”  
“I think there’s a few in the fridge. Do you want one?”  
She shook her head. “Not for me. For him.” She jerked her finger in the direction of the study.  
“Is that wise? Given his temper?”  
She shook her head. “He’ll be fine.” Marta nodded then disappeared down the hall. Ransom’s girlfriend looked around the hallway. Why the fuck would anyone collect all this shit? She shook her head. And why the fuck would anyone want it after that person died? It’s all…”Junk.”  
“Here you go.”  
She turned to face Marta, accepting the cold beer bottle. “Thank you. We won’t be much longer. But do yourself a favor and don’t come into that room no matter what you hear?”  
“Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?”  
His girlfriend smiled. “I’ll be fine. Thank you.” She remembered where the creaking floorboard was and avoided it. Carefully closing the study doors behind her, she eased the lock into place.  
Ransom had relaxed into the couch, leaning back and throwing an arm over his face. She held the beer by the neck. The sound of metal on metal was a soft hiss in the quiet room as she removed one of the knives from that hideous wheel. Her bare feet made no sound on the rug as she closed the distance to him. He felt her straddle his lap. He kept his eyes closed but dropped his hand to rest on her waist, his other joining. He hummed in enjoyment as she rocked her hips against him, stirring his cock to life.  
“Fuck that feels good.”  
“Yeah?”  
He breathed in through his nose, filling his chest slowly. “Yeah.” He breathed out the word, his large hands rubbing her thighs and up her hips. She laid the edge of the blade against his throat. His eyes snapped open. “What the fuck.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Listen here, you spoiled little shit, you ever-” She pressed the blade into his skin. “-ever-” She pressed more, denting the flesh above his Adam’s apple. “-ever put your hands on me like that again and I’ll cut them off. Savvy?”  
“Babe-”  
Ransom hissed as she pressed harder and slightly lifted the blade. A thin line of red welled on his skin. “Do you understand, Hugh Ransom Drysdale? Because if you don’t, we’re done.”  
“Yes, yes, I understand. Fuck.” She eased back on the knife then offered him his beer. He slapped it away and surged forward, planting her on her back. He slammed the wrist of the hand that held the knife to the rug. She struggled to breathe between the impact on the floor and his heavy, muscular body on top of hers.  
Ransom clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring. He squeezed her wrist until she let go of the knife. “I thought they were fake, Ran.”  
“Yeah, well not all of them. The fuck were you thinking!”  
She attempted to knee him in the dick but he braced his knee on her thigh. “Let me go, Ransom.”  
“No, you think it’s cute to pull a knife on me? Because I scared you?”  
“Tit for tat, Drysdale. I scared you too.”  
He chewed on her words. “Fair point. But a fucking knife?”  
“I got my point across.”  
He held the knife up between them. “What point was that? This point?”  
“Ran-”  
“Shut up.” She swallowed. He tapped the tip of her nose with the flat of the point of the blade. He teased the blade down to her lips, barely tracing the line with the tip then moved to her chin and jaw, scratching lightly. She swallowed again then drew a breath. Her pulse jumped. He drew a line down the center of her chin and her throat, tapping the hollow of her neck. “I could kill you.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you?”  
“I heard what you did to Marta.”  
He smirked. “She’s fucking lucky.” He leaned closer, his lips a breath away from hers. She could feel his dick, rock hard in his jeans. She squirmed underneath him, shocked that her body responded to the feeling of him pressed against her with a spike of desire.  
“So what...what happens now?”  
Ransom raised his eyebrow. “I’m gonna fuck you.” She swallowed and nodded. "And you’re gonna be quiet, aren’t you?” He tapped her lips with the knife. She nodded again. Her body tensed as the knife disappeared. She felt the cool metal on her thigh. It was her turn to suck in a breath at the touch of the blade against her cunt. He shushed her. “I’m not gonna cut your pretty pussy, baby.” But he made quick work of her panties. He laughed then pushed his fingers through her wet lips. “What a surprise.”  
He held the knife against her cheek as he reached down and undid his jeans. She felt the touch of his fingers then his cock. She gasped when he started to push inside her. His hand covered her mouth. His thrusts were hard and fast but deep. So fucking deep. Her muffled cries grew louder behind his hand the more he tried to silence her. It was inexplicable why that drove desire down her spine.  
His open mouth pressed against the back of his hand. His bit down to stifle his own moans. He couldn’t pinpoint what was so hot about this whole fucked-up thing. But he felt feral, animalistic as he fucked her. He pulled out and jerked her up, tossing the knife aside. It clattered across the floor. He jerked her hips back against his groin and slid inside her again. He shoved her hair to the side and covered her mouth again. His hand reached around to rub her slick, swollen clit. Her nails dug into the rug and the back of his hand.  
He fucked her into the floor as she slammed back into him. Her body stiffened, toes going white from where she braced on the rug, as she came. He grunted as he came, holding himself deep inside her. They collapsed onto the floor, panting hard.  
A soft knock and Marta’s even softer accented voice called from the other side. “Everything ok in there?”  
“We’re fine!” She laughed breathlessly as Ransom kissed her shoulder. The lock jiggled. “We’ll be out in a minute.” She rolled over under him. He gave her a lopsided grin. “Ransom, why do you even want anything out of this house? It’s all junk.” He didn’t have an answer.  
Marta flinched when they opened the locked doors. She jerked back when Ransom brought the knife up and for good reason. “We’re leaving.”  
“Will you be back?”  
He looked at his girlfriend, snuggled into his side under his arm. “I don’t know. There’s nothing I really need here anyway. I’ll be taking this though.” He looked at the knife in the dim hallway light.  
“You’re bleeding.”  
He touched the nick she’d give him then tsked. “It’s nothing. Later, Marta.” She watched them descend the porch steps and get into his Beemer. She shook her head as she closed the door. She would never understand this family.


End file.
